There has been disclosed, for example, a permanent magnet embedded motor including: six divided outer circumferential surfaces obtained by dividing, at equal angle intervals, the outer circumferential surface of a magnetic body in the circumferential direction to correspond to permanent magnets; and nonmagnetic sections located among the six divided outer circumferential surfaces. The nonmagnetic sections are configured as concave sections, between which and a stator the air is interposed, among the six divided outer circumferential surfaces. The divided outer circumferential surface includes a first arcuate surface formed in the center in the circumferential direction and two second arcuate surfaces continuously ranging to both ends of the first arcuate surface and having a small curvature radius compared with the curvature radius of the first arcuate surface (e.g., Patent Literature 1).